


2028 AD

by inlustwithsammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, First Time, High School, M/M, Non-Hunting AU, Reincarnation, Virgin!Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlustwithsammy/pseuds/inlustwithsammy
Summary: It's in 2028. Sam and Dean got reincarnated and they have no idea who they were in their past lives. They live a normal life as high school students. They grew up as best friends who live close to each other. Dean is still a playboy. Sam is still a nerd. Some things never change.It wasn't mentioned in the fic but presumably, they died around seasons 7/8 together and both ended up being born in 2012. Now, they're 16 and living normal lives away from the supernatural.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea floating inside my head for a whole year now. But only got started writing after my frustration from the whole destiel debacle in 15.18. You know what I'm talking about. So, I'm sort of thankful that happened because even though I hated/laughed at that scene, it at least lit a fire under my ass and got me writing this fic. This isn't my first attempt at writing a SPN/wincest fic and it isn't even the first one I published but it's the first one I'm posting here on AO3. 
> 
> I haven't been writing for so long and I am a bit rusty but I had fun writing this. Btw, this is UNBETAD. If anyone wants to proofread this, I'd be so grateful.

2028 A.D.

Sam was already dragging his body to get to his room once he got home. He was too exhausted to even grab a small snack from the kitchen even though he was hungry. All he wanted was to face plant on his bed and take a nap. But as he opened his door, instead of being greeted with an empty room what he saw made him want to throw his backpack at the two writhing bodies on his bed.

“WHAT THE FUCK DEAN?!”

Not even bothering from disentangling himself from the girl on top of him, Dean just stopped making out with his girlfriend and looked at Sam. He grinned and greeted his best friend.

“Heya, Sammy! How was theatre practice?”

“Hi, Sam,” Maddie said without moving from her spot on top of Dean.

Sam couldn’t believe this and just stared at them. He’s had it with Dean.

“Dude, what the fuck? Don’t you have a house of your own where you guys can make out and do other nasty things?”

“Oh don’t be a prude, Sammy. Your mom isn’t here anyway, and your house was closer so we decided to drop by.”

“Yeah, chill out Sam.” Maddie said, chuckling then proceeded to nuzzle Dean coaxing him to make out again. Dean obliged and soon Sam was forgotten - ignored- by the two teens.

Sam, not wanting to deal with this but also not having the capacity to do anything, just decided to drop his backpack, slam the door as loud as he could, and go downstairs. Maybe he should just make himself some snacks after all.

His mom soon entered the house half an hour later from her work. She saw Sam sitting on the couch, pouting as he was scrolling on his phone. A half-eaten sandwich left on the coffee table.

“Hey, honey. What’s up?” She greeted as she shut the front door behind her.

“Dean’s upstairs in my room with a girl.” Sam said, obviously upset.

Kate raised her eyebrows, shocked at what her son said. She knew Dean’s been dating girls now and then. But this is the first time the kid brought a girl to the house. She found it odd that her son’s best friend would do something so rude. But she did have a suspicion for a while now why the other teen wanted to get a rise out of his son. However, she didn’t think it would be wise to let Sam know that. At least not for now.

“Why don’t you tell him he shouldn’t be throwing you out of your own room, in our house? Sam, I know you love the kid but you shouldn’t let him walk all over you like this.”

“I know, mom. I told him he has his own house where they could make out but he didn’t even move a finger to get out of my bed.”

While they were talking about Dean, the boy and his girlfriend were going down the stairs laughing at something Dean said. They soon saw the mother and son in the living room mid talk.

“Hi, Kate!” Dean greeted.

“Hi, Mrs. Weir.” Maddie smiled.

Kate didn’t reply, just looked at them. Sam was even more pissed with how Dean was acting. Instead of acknowledging their arrival, he walked past the two and up the stairs to his room, his feet stomping loudly as he ascended.

“Oof, he looked pissed.” Dean said smiling. Kate fixed Dean with a look, communicating her disapproval. Dean chuckled but looked at the floor at least showing a modicum of shame.

“Dean, can I talk to you for a second?” Kate asked.

“Oh yeah sure, Kate. Hey, Maddie. Can you wait for me in the car?”

“Yeah, sure.” Maddie said and left.

Once it was just the two of them Kate faced the young boy while thinking of how to approach the subject.

“Look, Dean. I don’t appreciate you bringing a girl to my house to do whatever it is you did in Sam’s room. You know you’re like a son to me and you’re always welcome in my home but I don’t want this happening again. Sam is clearly upset by what you did and I am not just gonna stand by while you do this.”

“I-I’m sorry yeah. I didn’t mean to offend you Kate…or Sam”

“Didn’t you? Dean, I’ve known you since you were a kid. I know when you’re lying. And even if you think no one notices, I know how you’ve been looking at Sam.” Even pissed at the kid, Kate still felt for him. She was even concerned.

Dean was shocked by what he’d heard. He thought he was able to hide it better. He thought having a girlfriend would shut down any suspicion of what he truly felt for Sam. He wasn’t even guilty for using Maddie.

“What?! I don’t have-”

“Don’t even deny it, Dean. Come on. I’m not dumb. You’re trying to hurt Sam because you’re hurting.”

That got to Dean. His brows furrowed, nostrils flaring.

“I’m not trying to hurt him. He doesn’t even care.” He said with spite.

“Oh, honey.” Kate opened his arms and hugged the young boy. Dean stiffened and resisted for a second before giving in and letting the older woman comfort him.

Kate rubbed Dean’s back and said “Hey, maybe instead of dating women and pissing my son off, why not just talk to him? Huh?”

“Kate, he doesn’t listen. He rejected me already years ago.” Dean looked distressed.

“He did tell me about that. Dean, there’s no one more shocked than me when he said he didn’t like you back. When he came out to me, the first thing I thought was he wanted you to be his boyfriend.”

“You and me both, Kate.” Dean was so defeated.

Then Maddie burst through the door looking impatient.

“Hey, Dean I need to be back before my curfew! Can you hurry up?”

Kate didn’t like this girl. She looked at Dean saying what she thought with her face.

“Sorry. I promise not to bring her here anymore.” Dean said in a soft voice so that Maddie wouldn’t hear it.

“Sure, son. Now go before she throws a tantrum.” Kate said and then Dean was ushering Maddie out of the house. He gave Kate one last goodbye before heading out himself.

\--

Sam was doing his algebra homework when he heard his phone ding.

Hey, Sam. You up?

Sam chose to ignore his phone and continue simplifying the expressions of the equations. He heard another ding but still he carried on with his task. When he got another message, he picked up the phone intending to mute it but then he looked at the broken touchscreen of his old phone and saw Dean was calling him. Sam finally gave in and answered his phone.

“What do you want, asshole?”

“Okay. I get that you’re pissed.” Dean started.

“Of course I’m pissed jerkface! I was fucking tired, man. All I wanted was to get some rest but instead, I was greeted with you and Maddie on my bed exchanging spit. What the fuck was that all about anyway? And don’t give me that crap about my place being nearer. You have a goddamn car, Dean. You didn’t have any problem driving to your place whenever you and your girl got horny before.” Sam was almost livid. It was past 9 pm and he was raising his voice even though he knew his mom was probably asleep by now.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that and I was being a jerk. I guess I wasn’t really thinking with my upstairs brain earlier and just decided to stop by your house. We didn’t even really do anything aside from making out. Well, I did get a handjob so… yeah.”

“Ugh. Gross! I sleep on that bed, Dean. I hope to god I don’t see any stains or I’ll kill you.”

“No, you won’t see any stains. Promise. I found your sock and…”

“Oh, you’re dead.”

“Chill. I’m kidding. Hey, are we okay now? It would really bum me out if you’re still pissed about this.”

Sam really didn’t want to let it go that easily but he’s always been a sucker for Dean and can’t really resist the other boy. He was like a brother to him.

“Fine. You pick me up tomorrow morning and bring me a caramel macchiato. If I don’t get my coffee fix tomorrow, I won’t be sitting with you at lunch for a week.”

“Deal. See you at 7:30?” Dean sounded perky from the confirmation that all is now well.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve got algebra homework to finish so I’m gonna hang up. Bye, jerk.”

“Bye, bitch.”

After the call, Dean stared at his phone feeling much more relieved. He was lying on his bed and his thoughts went back to Sam. The talk with Kate made him think about what he needs to do with his feelings for the boy because it was getting out of hand. She was absolutely right about him wanting to hurt Sam because he was hurting even if he wouldn’t admit it to himself at first.

What do you do when you couldn’t remember a time you weren’t in love with your best friend? Your best friend who is gay and yet won’t date the closest boy in his life for whatever reason. He remembered the first time he got rejected by Sam. The memory so vivid because it was seared to his brain from all the hurt it caused him.

It was the summer of 2024, he was 12 playing Fortnite even though it went out of style 2 years ago. Sam didn’t even knock before he barged into his room to give his announcement to Dean.

“Dean, I gotta tell you something!” He said in a rush. He was panting after seemingly running so fast from wherever he came from. Dean paused his game to look at Sam.

“Hey, what’s up?”

Sam licked his lips and breathed in preparing for the big revelation. Just as he was about to say it, he exhaled and faced the opposite direction. He seemed to be hesitating. Dean got worried. What did Sam want to say that it made him all nervous like this?

“Hey, Sammy. Whatever it is just say it, I’m all ears. You don’t have to be afraid of anything.”

Sam faced him again and prepared himself. He breathed in again and finally blurted it out.

“I’m gay.”

It took Dean some time to process what Sam had said. He blinked once, twice, and once more, his long lashes fluttering.

“You’re gay.” He replied, dumbly.

“Yes. I’m gay. Would that be a problem?” Sam was starting to get nervous again. It’s 2024 and society had started to become more progressive but it still wasn’t progressive enough.

“Of course not! What did you think of me some sort of bigot?!” Dean was slightly offended.

“You’re okay with this?” Sam gave a shy smile. He’s starting to look happy about the whole thing. Then he launched himself towards Dean and hugged him.

“Thanks, Dean! I love you so much!” He said while he placed his head between Dean’s neck and shoulder and gave the other boy a tight squeeze. Dean smiled and hugged back relishing in the sweet and tender moment they were sharing. He was rubbing Sam’s back when he said “So, does this mean I’m your boyfriend now?”

Dean felt so giddy. He’s had a crush on the other boy for a while now but he didn’t know how to tell Sam. He didn’t even know if Sam liked boys. This made everything easier now. Or so Dean thought.

“What?” Sam lifted his head from Dean’s shoulder to stare at the boy in confusion.

“You like boys right? I’m a boy. And I’d like to be your boyfriend.” Dean said while smiling. This was it. This was the time Sam will become his.

“Oh. Uhm. But we’re friends, Dean.” Sam replied. As if that was reason enough not to be together.

“Yeah. And now we can be boyfriends!” Dean didn’t get why Sam wasn’t happy about this. This would make everything even better. They always spend time with each other anyway. Now they can do that as boyfriends.

“Dean, I love you but I don’t love you that way. I’m sorry.”

For the second time in less than ten minutes, Dean couldn’t process what Sam was saying.

Things got awkward for a few weeks between the friends after Sam came out. Dean avoided Sam and wouldn’t go to his house. He ignored texts from his friend and he told his parents to say he wasn’t feeling good if Sam came by their house.

But Dean couldn’t keep on avoiding Sam. He was miserable because he got rejected by the love of his life but he was even more miserable without his best friend by his side. Soon he was standing in front of Sam’s door with a pizza box asking him if he’d like to do a Star Wars marathon. They fought now and then but they never could keep away from the other.

\--

Sam got inside Dean’s Tesla, happy to have a ride to school and not needing to take the bus.

“Got my Caramel Macchiato?”

“Here you go, Samantha. Nice and frothy just the way you like it.”

Sam scowled.

“You do know that that’s misogynistic right? Just because I like my caffeine on the sweeter side doesn’t mean I’m a girl. And even if I were a girl who liked “girly” drinks that doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing. Girly doesn’t mean shitty.”

Dean just rolled his eyes.  
“I’m just joking. Sheesh. Go drink your coffee. You’re clearly in a mood today.” He started the car and sped down the street.

“It’s 2028 man. You shouldn’t even be saying that even as a joke.” Sam took a sip of his coffee and it did brighten his mood even just a smidgen.

“You do know I’m aware of that right? Feminism, gender equality, and all that shit. I don’t need to take social studies to know there are marginalized sectors. I’m actually offended you think I’m sexist.” Dean had his signature scowl. He was a bit offended by what Sam was insinuating.

“You do have sexist tendencies.” Sam said, smiling on his cup of coffee.

“Ok, yeah. I can see that.” Dean conceded with a smirk. Despite acting annoyed earlier, Dean did appreciate it when he and Sam have these types of discussions. He’d never admit it to anyone but Sam going all intellectual on him turns him on. It just made him love the nerd even more.

\--

Maddie asked Dean to wait for her while she’s in cheerleading practice. He almost said no and was thinking of a lame excuse to get out of it but then he just decided to ask Sam to come with. Thankfully, he said yes.

So, there they were, sitting on the bleachers, Dean ogling the cute girls in skirts while Sam was doing homework. What a nerd.

“Do you really have to broadcast to the world that you hate fun and just prefer having your nose stuck in a book?” Dean asked, looking up at Sam who was seated a row above him.

“I have dreams of leaving this town, Dean. I won’t be doing that if I don’t get good grades.” Sam didn’t even lift his head up.

That had been bothering Dean for some time now. The idea that Sam might (will) leave him one day. He wanted to protest and demand Sam stay with him, but he also knew that the kid was a genius and deserved everything he ever dreamed of. Dean was also a little proud of him.

They heard the ruckus of the football team entering the field. That caught Sam’s attention. Now he was the one getting a great view.

“Man, Rob’s so fucking hot. It’s such a shame that he’s also so unbelievably straight.” Sam said with a sigh. Dean rolled his eyes.

“It sucks to be gay and have high standards. There are fewer viable options for me just based on statistics. What do I need to do to get my cherry popped?”

Dean didn’t know what got into him and before he could stop himself, the words were coming out of his mouth.

“I can pop your cherry.”

Sam’s eyes widened like he really couldn’t believe Dean said that. They could hear the cheerleaders chant their cheer so clearly in the deafening silence of Sam’s lack of response.

“God, Dean. That’s gross. Don’t even joke about shit like that.”

Dean’s heart broke just a little bit. But apparently, he chose today to be a goddamn masochist.

He smiled grimly and looked away from Sam and stared at the field in front of them.

“What if I wasn’t joking?”

“Dean, I --” Sam didn’t know how to respond to that. He thought Dean had moved on from his stupid crush on Sam when they were 12. He also wasn’t expecting a semi-confession during Dean’s girlfriend’s cheerleading practice so Sam was entitled to a little bit of freaking out.

“Look, just forget I said anything. I’m gonna go wait in the car.” Dean stood up and proceeded to walk down the steps.

Sam grabbed his books to run after his best friend who was apparently still into him. “Dean, wait!”

Maddie saw Dean and jogged towards him. “Hey, babe! What’s up?”

“Just gonna wait in the car. It’s getting too hot out here and I don’t tan well.” Dean was hoping Sam didn’t follow him but alas he was running out of luck this afternoon.

“Hey, Maddie. I--I’m just gonna-- yeah.” He pointed at Dean with his thumb. He caught up with Dean and was soon walking beside the boy.

“What the fuck was that about?” Sam demanded.

“I said forget about it, Sam. I don’t want to talk about this.” Dean was starting to get pissed.

“Oh, now you don’t want to talk about it? You were so eager a minute ago to discuss the possibility of popping my cherry!” Sam was raising his voice almost not caring that they were still in public. Thankfully no one was close enough to hear them.

“Can you not shout? Come on let’s just get in the car if you want to talk.” Dean hissed. They walked in silence and didn’t say a word until they were both seated inside Dean’s car.

“So?” Sam was facing Dean, anxious to see what the boy would have to say for himself.

“What do you want me to say, Sammy?” Dean looked so out of his depth. Sam can’t even muster the energy to get mad seeing his friend so distraught.

“That you didn’t mean any of that? That you were just out of your mind?”

The words hurt Dean. They were just further confirmation that the other boy still didn’t return his feelings.  
“I’m sorry, Sam. I did mean them.” Dean was looking straight into Sam’s eyes, imploring the boy to understand him.

“But I thought you were straight! You’ve never dated boys. What about Maddie?!”

“Well, I like girls. I think they’re hot and I love having sex with them. I like Maddie, I do. She’s hot and she’s not complicated.”

Sam gaped at Dean still being shocked by what he was hearing. He just didn’t get it.

“So, you’re saying you’re bi and you like me?”

“I don’t know if I’m bi. I don’t like labels, but if that’s how you’d understand it then yeah maybe I’m bi. But I’ve never really been interested in other boys. It’s just you, Sam. I never stopped liking you. All throughout our childhoods, I can’t remember a time I didn’t like you.” Dean wanted to say he was in love with Sam, but he wasn’t sure it was the right time. Sam’s already freaking out with the thought of Dean being into him.

“I don’t know how to feel about this.” Sam said honestly. He wasn’t mad at Dean. He couldn’t be. He was just confused.

“I get that you’re not into me. You made that clear more than once.”

“It’s not that I’m not into you.”

That gave Dean whiplash.

“What are you trying to say, Sam?” Dean’s heart stopped. He didn’t want to hope.

“Look, I’m not blind. I know you’re hot. And I may have considered it once or twice. I just thought all along you were straight and you’ve clearly moved on from liking me. And I never really took that crush you had on me years before seriously anyway. I saw you as my closest and most beloved friend. You were like a brother to me. You still kind of are. That’s why this feels all kinds of awkward.”

Dean didn’t know how to respond to that. He’s still stuck on the part where Sam considered being with him in a non-platonic way.

“Dean?”

“Sam, you’ve got to be clear here. Because right now, I’m getting mixed signals. And I don’t want to get my hopes up and be disappointed in the end. It will crush me, Sam. If you’re rejecting me, just say it.” Dean’s eyes were pleading and desperate.

“Dean, this isn’t easy, okay? Like I’ve said, I’ve seen you as a brother for so long. It wouldn’t be that easy for me to shift gears and see you as a potential boyfriend.” Sam was looking down at the hem of his shirt where his fingers were playing with it.

“It sounds like there’s gonna be a but there.” Dean wanted for there to be a but.

“But now that you’ve opened this can of worms, well, I’m considering it more.” Sam looked up and there was a shy smile on his face.

Dean’s heart was beating like a jackhammer. The way Sam was looking at him was giving him so much hope. Maybe he did have a chance. Maybe Sam could be his. Dean smiled back.

“For real?”

“Yeah.” Sam was blushing. Dean felt like he was dreaming and he didn’t ever want to wake up. When Sam looked up again, Dean’s face was mere inches from his. His heart rate was speeding up. He has never been kissed before. He didn’t know what to do.

“Is this okay?” Dean asked. Was it? Sam thought. He wasn’t sure. He didn’t know if this was the right thing to do. What if it ruined their friendship? What if they can never go back from this?

Sam could feel Dean’s breath on his lips. And before he could panic further, Dean’s lips were on his. It was soft and tender and it lit him up like a live wire. When Sam imagined his first kiss, it was always with a faceless guy. He imagined he’d see fireworks in his mind’s eye. This was way better. Soon enough, he could feel Dean’s tongue snaking its way into his mouth, asking for permission. Sam was so out of his element he just let Dean take the reins. He opened up for him and allowed the boy to take full control. Dean’s right hand was cradling his neck, as the other boy maneuvered him this way and that.

He could hear someone moaning and it took him a few seconds to realize it was him. He could feel Dean smiling as he was kissing him. The fucker was becoming smug. But before he could complain and call Dean out on it, Dean was back to giving his all in the kiss and was soon sucking the life out of him. His magnificent tongue was doing wonders inside Sam’s mouth. No wonder all the girls he’s been with got so addicted to him. The boy knew what he was doing. Sam needed to breathe but he needed the kiss to go on more. Who needs air anyway? Not Sam.

Then Dean pulled back but Sam instinctively followed him. Dean was smiling.

“I’ve been dreaming of doing that for years.” Then Dean decided to give his neck some attention. Sam didn’t know his neck could be so sensitive. Sam was moaning Dean’s name and he was panting like he just ran for hours.

“I’ve also heard you say my name like that in my dreams.” Dean was having the time of his life. He was also so hard his dick was gonna burst through his jeans.

“Dean, I think we’ve got to slow down.” Sam said before he lost his senses again. Dean immediately stopped even if he didn’t want to. He wouldn’t want to push Sam. Especially now that Sam was open to the idea of them being together.

“Okay, whatever you want, Sam.” Dean said sincerely. Dean’s phone rang and they both jumped from their seats. Dean picked up his phone and cursed.

“Fuck, it’s Maddie.” Dean looked at Sam. He totally forgot about her.

“You should take it.” Sam said, feeling guilty about making out with her boyfriend.

“Hey, Maddie…Uh yeah, we’re just inside the car waiting for you. Yeah, you can just meet us here. K, bye. She said she’s done with practice and will be here in 5 minutes.”

“Dean, I don’t want to be your mistress.”

Dean looked shocked by what Sam said. He’d never want Sam to think he comes second to anything or anyone.

“Oh no. Sam, of course, you won’t be. I’ll break up with Maddie. I promise.”

“You sure about that?” Sam really felt guilty. He never wanted to take someone’s boyfriend. Dean on the other hand couldn’t give two shits about anything else. He finally got what he always wanted.

“As sure as I’ll ever be. How about you? Are you sure about this?”

“Dean, I’ve told you. This is all new to me. I-I’m not really sure where I want this to go. But I’m willing to try if you are.”

It wasn’t the answer that Dean wanted to hear but he’ll take it. “Ok, Sam. Let’s try this.” Dean leaned in again to kiss Sam, but Sam leaned back and pushed Dean away.

“Dean, Maddie might come back any second. I wouldn’t want us getting caught like this.”

Dean doesn’t know if it’s because he just loved Sam too much or if it’s because he’s an asshole but he liked the idea of someone catching them making out, even if that someone is his current girlfriend.

“I know it wouldn’t be for long, but just for now, I love that you’re my dirty little secret.”

“Dean!” Sam was scandalized. He really felt uncomfortable with the idea of cheating and going behind someone’s back, even if he didn’t like Maddie that much.

“Come on, Sam. Just one more kiss.” Dean leaned in again hoping his boyfriend -is Sam his boyfriend now?- would let him kiss him again. Sam eventually gave in. His own hands moving on their own to rest on Dean’s head and back. Soon, they were making out again and Sam forgot why they shouldn’t for a few minutes.

\--

“Oh my god. Alison is such a fucking bitch. She kept on yapping about how my form was wrong or how my toe touches weren’t straight enough. Well, what she is is a straight-up bitch and-- What’s with you two?” Maddie said as she slid inside that backseat of the car.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“You both have a weird vibe right now.” Maddie was looking between the two boys.

“What weird vibe?” Sam asked nervously.

“I don’t know. You just have it. Whatever, if you boys don’t wanna spill, I don’t care. Dean, wanna stay at my place after we drop Sam off?”

“Can’t. I have something to do tonight.” Dean said as he started the car.

“What something? You usually don’t do shit, unless it’s me you’re doing.”

“I do stuff on my own Maddie, that you don’t know about.”

“The fuck? You’re being weird today.” Maddie was getting pissed at her boyfriend.

“Fine. I’ll drop Sam off first then we’ll go to your place.” Sam looked at Dean. He got confused. He thought Dean wouldn’t want to be with Maddie now. He was afraid Dean changed his mind.

Dean looked at Sam, hoping to god he didn’t misinterpret what he said.

When they reached Sam’s place, Dean wanted to hug Sam goodbye, but he knew he couldn’t in front of Maddie.

“I’ll call you later.” Dean said, wishing Sam could hear what he meant from the few words he uttered.

“Okay. Bye, Dean.” Sam smiled and got off the car.

Maddie got off too but only so she could get in the passenger’s seat.

“Hey babe, I missed you.” Maddie said as she leaned in to kiss Dean. Dean dodged her kiss and said, “Let’s save that for later when we get to your house.”

“Weird. But okay.” She said as she rolled her eyes.

Dean was used to breaking up with girls, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a hassle. He’s in for a long night.

\--

Sam couldn’t focus on his chem homework because he kept looking at his phone expecting Dean to call. He was anxious and afraid. What if Dean didn’t break up with Maddie? What if right now they were having sex? This is one of the reasons he thought being with Dean would be a bad idea. They weren’t even together yet and he was already losing his marbles.

He tried to focus on his chem book again but the words weren’t making any sense. All he’s thinking about is Dean, Dean, Dean. He’s not even in love with the boy yet. His feelings are still all jumbled. But that kiss with Dean in his car was something else. It made Sam want for things he thought he never wanted with Dean.

He heard his phone ring and he immediately picked it up and answered.

“Dean?”

“Hey, Sammy.”

“How did it go?”

“Well… it wasn’t pretty. She got really mad. But I’m used to it. Breakups aren’t really meant to be pretty.”

Sam sighed in relief.  
“So, you’re single now? We won’t be sneaking behind anyone’s back?”

“Yep. I’m single now. But hopefully not for long. Sam, I’d want to be your boyfriend.”

“Dean, I-I don’t know. I want to take it slow.”

“I know you were gonna say that, but hear me out. You know me already. You’ve known me your whole life. I’d be the perfect first boyfriend for you. Don’t you trust me, Sam?”

“You know I do. But I’m afraid, Dean. What if we fuck this up? I don’t wanna lose you.”

“You won’t ever lose me. There’s nothing in the world you can do for you to lose me. If we fuck up, then we’ll deal with that. But you won’t ever lose me. You understand that, Sam?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. So, is that a yes?”

“Yeah, Dean.” Sam heard Dean shout ‘Yes’ even though it was muffled by his hand covering the receiver. That made Sam smile.

“So, what now?”

“We could have phone sex.” Even without seeing his face, Sam just knew that Dean was waggling his eyebrows.

“You dog. Can we facetime? I wanna see you right now.” Sam suggested.

“Great idea, Sammy. I’d love to see your face when you cum.”

“Shut up, Dean! I’m gonna hang up.” Sam switched to facetime and soon Dean’s face was on his screen.

“Hey, Sammy.” Just seconds ago Dean was being his pervy sex-crazed self but as soon as he saw Sam, he had this soft tender look on his face. He looked so love-struck.

“Hi, Dean.” For almost half a minute, they were just staring at each other through their phones. They were silent but it was a comfortable silence.

“I can’t believe this is happening. You’re my boyfriend now.” Dean said with a dopey smile.

“I can’t believe it either. I wasn’t expecting to have a boyfriend when I woke up this morning. Now, here I am.” Sam returned his smile.

“Are you really that opposed to phone sex?” Dean tried again. He won’t give up that easily, especially since Sam is his boyfriend now. He felt like he could do anything, get anything he wanted. He felt on top of the world.

Sam rolled his eyes. “I said I wanted to take it slow. And now you’re asking for phone sex. What part of taking it slow can’t you get? Is sex only what you do with your girlfriends?”

“Uh, yeah? I didn’t really have girlfriends so I can have meaningful conversations with them.” Dean said it without a hint of remorse.

“That’s not really what being in a relationship is all about. I hope this isn’t the only thing you want from me, is it?”

Dean was in a jolly mood the whole time they were face-timing but that changed his tone. “Of course not, Sam. With you, it’ll be different.”

“Okay. I believe you. I have chem homework to finish so I gotta get off the phone.”

“Can I watch you while you do your homework?”

“What? No. I’ll be doing my homework. I don’t wanna get distracted.”

“I promise I won’t make a sound. I’ll even mute my mic so you won’t hear a thing from me. I just don’t want this night to end. Please.”

Sam blushed from Dean being all romantic even though it was a bit creepy.

“You know that’s creepy right. You’re just gonna watch while I do homework. Don’t you have your own homework to do?”

“We can do it together! I’ve got an essay I need to finish.”

“Won’t you get distracted if you’re gonna be looking at me?”

“Nah. I can write that paper with my eyes closed.”

“You’re unreasonable.” Sam chuckled. He can’t believe this doofus is his boyfriend. This doofus who’s also his best friend. Maybe things weren’t gonna be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam got inside his boyfriend’s ridiculously expensive luxury car.

“Did you get my caramel macchiato?” Sam greeted as per usual.

“Didn't forget it, princess.” Dean replied as he held up the frothy drink.

Sam was about to get his coffee when Dean moved it away from him, stopping him from obtaining his drink.

“Tsk tsk. Not before you give me my morning kiss.” Sam wore his famous bitchface but then just blushed because Dean was being an idiot this morning.

“Fine.” Sam leaned in and was met with Dean’s lips. Sam was only expecting a chaste peck but Dean had other plans. He angled his head to the side as he slowly moved his lips against Sam’s. Sam breathed a sigh, reluctantly enjoying the kiss. Dean snaked in a bit of tongue and Sam thought they’re gonna have a full on make out session before they drove to school but before Sam could relish in the kiss further, Dean pulled back with a smirk.

“Here’s your coffee, babe.” Sam blushed redder at the term of endearment. He gingerly got his coffee, sipped it and pretended Dean wasn’t making him act like a lovesick girl with his first crush. So, this was what having a boyfriend was like.

Dean was having the time of his life. Sam looked so cute and hot when he blushed.

He swore he’ll do everything in his power to make Sam blush as much as he could. Now that Sammy was his, he didn’t need anything else. He got what he wanted most and nothing will take Sam away from him. He’ll make sure of that. He put the key in the ignition and drove off.

\--

Sam was putting books inside his locker, eager to get to the cafeteria and meet up with Dean when a hand pulled him by the arm and made him turn around. He was expecting a dumb bully that decided to pick on the gay kid, but he was shocked to see it was Maddie fuming with a scary snarl on her face.

“YOU FUCKING BITCH! I knew you wanted Dean all this time! You were always starving for his attention. That’s why you never really warmed up to me. You just followed Dean around like his personal lap dog.YOU SCHEMING TWINK! While I was fucking him you were daydreaming about sucking his cock!” One of Maddie’s friends was holding her back preventing her from actually hurting Sam.

Sam on the other hand was left speechless and mortified. He heard the things Maddie said but it confused him because none of them were true. He never wanted Dean that way, well not before yesterday.

“Maddie, you got it wrong. I never wanted him for myself. I--what did he tell you?”

Maddie, shoved her friend that was holding her, allowing her to break free from her grasp.

“He told me he broke up with me because of you. That he loves you and wanted to be with you that’s why he can’t be with me. I didn’t want to believe it at first but then I thought about it and it made sense. You fucking seduced him you gay slut! YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!” shouted Maddie as she grabbed Sam’s hair with both hands and pulled at it.

As much as Sam wanted to defend himself, he didn’t really want to hurt her physically. So instead he just grabbed Maddie’s wrists to take the pressure off his hair so it won’t hurt as much, hoping he could make her release his hair if he tightened his grip on her wrists. But before he could successfully disentangle himself from the petite woman, someone grabbed Maddie by the waist and lifted her up and away from Sam.

It was Dean and he looked furious as hell. “WHAT THE FUCK, MADDIE? Have you gone insane?!” Dean wanted to sucker punch the bitch so bad, but he didn’t want to get expelled.

Maddie was full on crying now. “God, I was so stupid to fall in love with you. You never really loved me. Did you even fucking like me or did you just want me for my cunt, you piece of shit! I hope you both rot in hell.” She was still crying when she walked out of the scene, accompanied by her posse.

The people that gathered after witnessing the fight remained watching Sam and Dean even when Maddie left. Dean noticing this, told everyone around them to fuck off.

“Sam, are you okay?” Dean asked. The incident made his protective side come out.

“Don’t touch me!” Sam shouted. He was more than pissed.

“What?” Dean was confused and a bit hurt that Sam would deny him.

“This is your fault! If you didn’t talk me into starting this, we wouldn’t be here. I was humiliated, Dean! This is why we can’t be together! I can’t do this. I just can’t. I don’t want this to be my first experience of having a boyfriend.” Sam was crying and Dean’s alarm bells were ringing. He had to fix this. He couldn’t just leave it like this.

“Sam, don’t say that. Maddie’s a crazy bitch. You can’t let her ruin what we have. We’ve just started this!” Dean was pleading. He won’t give up without a fight. No scratch that. He won’t give up, period.

“Dean, I can’t handle this. I don’t want fucking drama in my life. This is so unnecessary. I never asked for this, Dean. All I wanted was for us to be friends and I was happy with just that. Now, people think I seduced you!” Sam couldn’t control his tears anymore and he was sobbing now. He was about to run off and leave Dean without resolving their argument when Dean decided to take matters into his hands, literally. He grabbed Sam before he could get far enough from him and encircled him into a tight hug.

“Ssh… It’s okay. I’m here. I’m not gonna let anything ruin what we have, Sam. Not Maddie, not even you. This is the best thing for us. I’ll make you see that.” Dean whispered into Sam’s ear as he cradled the boy’s head.

Sam continued crying, sobbing into Dean’s neck. He didn’t want to give in. He wanted to protest and explain why this is such a bad idea. But the smell of Dean comforted him and he sagged into the other boy’s body. He clutched the material of Dean’s shirt and whimpered. “I hate this.” he murmured.

“I know, babe. But I won’t let anything like that happen again you hear me. Anyone that comes after you will go through me first. If ANYONE FUCKING TOUCHES YOU AGAIN OR EVEN SAYS ANYTHING YOU DON’T LIKE I’LL MAKE SURE THEY’LL REGRET IT.” Dean shouted the last part looking at the people around, making sure people knew that he meant business.

Sam looked at him then and gave a small smile. “You’re an idiot.”

“Well, I’m your idiot. Come on, wanna ditch school and eat somewhere else?” Dean looked hopeful. He didn’t want to see Maddie in the cafeteria. He didn’t know what he'd do to the bitch if he saw her right now.

Sam has never cut class. But he didn’t have any test today for English but he did have to submit his chem homework later.

“I have to get back before chem, but sure yeah. Let’s get out of here.”

Dean gave him a genuine smile reaching from ear to ear. He was hoping he could convince Sam to make out in his car. Maybe that’ll cheer him up.

\--

After getting some cheeseburgers from a burger joint near their school, Dean parked the car near a park they used to hang out in when they were kids. He found a spot where they couldn’t be seen by any passerby, underneath a tree.

“What did you tell Maddie anyway? Why was she so mad at me?” Sam just went for it. Dean hoped he could’ve at least finished his burger before Sam opened the topic.

“I told her I like you. And me and her couldn’t work out because I wanted to be with you.” Dean said with a sigh.

“Then why did she think I seduced you?”

“Honestly, Sam I don’t know. The bitch is crazy. What do you want me to say?” He was getting tired of this conversation quickly. He took a bite out of his cheeseburger which still didn’t lose its taste even though he was eating it while having an uncomfortable conversation with Sam. Why can’t he just enjoy his burger in peace?

“Don’t be like that. We’ve talked about this and your sexist tendencies. And don’t call her a bitch.”

Dean just stared at him flabbergasted. Only Sam would defend the bitch that was pulling his hair out just 20 minutes ago. He couldn’t believe the kid.

Sam just took that opportunity to bite into his burger. Dean just rolled his eyes.

“I’m calling her a bitch because she is a bitch. She shouldn’t have done what she did. This wasn’t your fault. If she needed to attack anyone it should’ve been me.” Dean said as he pointed at himself with his burger then proceeded to take a bite out of it.

“I don’t know, Dean. This feels all wrong. Like I did something wrong and I did steal you from her. I know I didn’t. I never intended that. But that’s how I feel and that’s what everybody thinks now.”

“Hey, stop that shit right now. None of this is your fault. How many times do I have to say that? If it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine. If you wanna blame anyone, blame me.”

“I do blame you, jerk.” Sam was now wearing his famous bitchface. Dean will take that anytime to Sam’s sad and guilty face.

“You bitch.” They both smiled and Dean leaned in for a kiss but Sam stopped him.

“You smell like cheeseburger and onions. Lots of onions.” Sam looked grossed out and was moving his face away from Dean but Dean won’t stop and let go.

“Come on, babe. You definitely smell like cheeseburger too but I ain’t complainin’.” Dean said with a smirk.

“God, you’re gross.” Sam replied but he soon gave in and let Dean kiss him. They both tasted like cheeseburger but that didn’t matter for right now Dean’s tongue was in his mouth and maybe this is what heaven feels like, Sam thought.

\--

Dean walked Sam to his chem class which he was fortunately five minutes early to despite their heated make out session in Dean’s car.

“See you after school?” Dean asked, his hand resting on Sam’s shoulder.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Dean smiled before he leaned in to give Sam a chaste kiss on the lips making Sam blush in response since it was the first time he did that in public. Dean noticed what his kiss did to Sam and it gave the boy more swagger as he sauntered out of the hallway.

\--

“Dean, wait.” Sam stopped Dean from going any further. They were both in Sam’s bed, Dean on top of him. Just the other day, Dean was with Maddie on the same bed, doing the same thing they were doing, probably more.

Dean did stop, a look of concern on his face. He removed his hand from Sam’s crotch. “Why what’s wrong, Sammy?”

“This is just going a bit too fast for me.” Sam said with a blush.

“Oh, okay. We’re not gonna do anything you’re not comfortable with.” He said, then gave Sam a peck on his lips.

“I just need to pause. It’s getting a bit too much you know?”

Dean doesn’t know. For him it was a tad too slow than what he was used to. But it was Sam so he’d just do as he says.

“Yeah, yeah I understand.” He said and he laid down next to Sam on the bed. Then he lifted his head and leaned on his elbow to face Sam.

“Actually, Sam. I don’t. The thing that got this all started was you wanting to get your ‘cherry popped’ by some random dude who’ll probably be an asshole to you. And now some light petting is too much? Can you enlighten me? Am I doing something wrong?” Dean’s brows were furrowed. He was frustrated and confused.

Sam put the bottom of his palms on his eyes as he tried to explain how he felt to his boyfriend.

“You’re too much, Dean. But you’re not doing anything wrong. It’s just…you. The way you make me feel. I never thought being with someone would be like this. It overwhelms me.” Sam removed his hands from his face and looked at Dean. He bit into his bottom lip as he touched Dean’s face.

“God, it’s like my whole body is on fire. If I came too early you’d laugh at me.” Dean was just looking at him, flabbergasted. 

“See, now you’re already thinking I’m a freak or something.” Sam shielded his face with his arm, thinking if he could hide his face maybe he could hide his shame.

Dean couldn’t believe Sam right now. He was ashamed of being turned on by Dean. Sam thought it was shameful to be so turned on he was close to coming without even being touched. Dean, on the other hand, thought it was the hottest thing on Earth.

“Sam, you don’t have to be ashamed of this. Honestly, I think it’s hot that you’re so turned on by me.”

Sam just rolled his eyes. “Don’t let it get to your head, jerk.”

“No, Sam. I’m serious. I want you to be turned on because you turn me on. God, that was cheesy.”

Dean got a chuckle out of that. Sam was smiling now, mood changing for the better.

Sam bit his bottom lip in a seductive manner, he hoped it was working.

“Really, I turn you on?”

“Yeah, baby. You do. You don’t even gotta do a thing.” Dean’s voice went an octave lower. He was almost purring. Dean went back to sucking hickeys on Sam’s neck resulting in Sam moaning again.

“Dean.” Sam sighed. His hips started to move up and rub against Dean’s thigh.

“Yeah, Sam. Go on.” Now, Dean was enjoying this. Sam responded to him, unrestrained and only seeking pleasure. Sam’s pace started to get faster and in no time he was wetting his boxers, cum seeping into the front of the black material.

Dean saw the most beautiful thing in his life that afternoon, Sam’s face blissed out, cheeks rosy, eyes closed, mouth opened as he panted heavily. Dean fell even more in love.

“That’s definitely better than jerking off.” Sam said with a dopey smile. Dean was still staring at him.

“Jerking off can feel good too. In fact, I bet it’d feel really good if you jerked me off right now.” Dean whispered in Sam’s ear before kissing that spot behind it that tickled Sam.

“Would that be okay?” Dean hoped it was.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Sam looked at him, smile still on his face as he slowly unbuttoned Dean’s fly. He touched him through the front of his boxers, feeling his length. Dean hissed. Sam was finally touching his dick. Only two days ago, he’d never have expected for this day to come.

“God, Sammy. You’re torturing me here. If you don’t do something fast, I’m just gonna lose it.”

Then Sam pulled Dean’s boxers down and pulled his dick out. It was already leaking precum. Sam jerked off a lot. He had a lot of practice, but at the sight of Dean’s long and thick girth, he kind of forgot what to do. He was holding it while slowly moving his hand up and down, not really stroking it, more like mindlessly touching as he studied Dean’s dick. 

“Sam, seriously, I’m flattered that you’re impressed by my huge dick, but I need you to pick up the pace because I’m dying man.” 

“Oh sorry.” He squeezed Dean’s dick and then started to pump it faster. By the sounds Dean was making, it seemed like he’s doing the right thing now. 

“Yeah, Sam. That’s it, baby.” Encouraged by Dean’s words, Sam tried something new and rubbed the head with his thumb smearing precum all over. Dean’s cock was weeping now, his hips canting as he fucked Sam’s hand. Dean was holding on to Sam, grip tight on Sam’s shoulder. He was close. Sam was fascinated by what he was seeing and doing. His hand on Dean’s dick, Dean thrusting without a care, eyes shut, mouth parted. He didn’t know what was making him do it. He didn’t even decide for it to happen. But soon he was removing his hand from Dean’s dick.

Dean’s blissful thrusting was interrupted when Sam’s hand suddenly disappeared. 

“Sam, what the fuck?!” Dean was pissed, he knew he was close so it’s really annoying for Sam to suddenly stop jerking him off. But then when he opened his eyes Sam’s head was near his dick and he didn’t want to assume, but his dick twitched at what he was anticipating. 

Without preamble, Sam licked the head tasting the precum leaking from the slit. More oozed from Dean’s dick at the sight and the feel of Sam’s tongue doing what it was doing. 

“Sam.” Dean whimpered. 

Then Sam put his lips on the head, his pink mouth encircling it. He put wet kisses on the mushroom head, coaxing more cum from the slit. And then he put a few inches of Dean in his mouth while he stroked the rest of the length. It took only a few strokes and Dean knew it was over. 

“Sam, Sam, I’m gonna cum.” Dean warned him. 

But Sam didn’t move his mouth away from his dick. Instead he tried to bob his head while stroking the base and soon Dean was shooting cum inside Sam’s mouth. 

Sam didn’t intend to have Dean’s dick in his mouth when he climaxed, so he wasn’t prepared for hot jizz hitting the back of his throat and the taste of cum exploding in his mouth. 

When Dean opened his eyes to look at Sam, he was drooling with cum. The sight almost made him come a second time. 

Sam was spitting cum into a tissue when Dean decided to speak. 

“God, Sam did you wanna kill me? Warn a guy would ya?” He was wearing a smirk and had this fond look when he met Sam’s gaze. 

“I’ve always wondered what it would feel like, giving a guy a blow job. I bet it wasn’t even good, it being my first time and all.” Sam said with a shrug. He knew Dean probably got more head than the average teenager, given his reputation in school. So, he knew his less than skillful attempt at a blowjob probably didn’t compare to what Dean got before. 

“Sam, you have no idea, do you? That’s probably the best blow job I got.” 

“You don’t have to lie, Dean. I promise, I won’t be offended.” Sam said with a smile. He did appreciate Dean being nice to him and giving him a compliment. 

“No, baby. I ain’t lyin’.” Dean sat up so he’d be eye level with Sam. 

“It’s the best one I got because it was you. You have no idea how much I fantasized about that.” As soon as he said it, he captured Sam’s lips and sucked the taste of his own cum off of Sam’s tongue. 

Sam moaned at the action and gave as much as he got into the heated kiss. In a matter of minutes, they were both ready for round two. 


End file.
